


'Til Doom Do Us Part

by LilyTheRiddler7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and fake, the wedding is ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRiddler7/pseuds/LilyTheRiddler7
Summary: “Now, if anyone knows of any lawful reason these two men shouldn’t be joined in matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”Just then, the door burst open and in came a dishevelled (revealing) and out of breath Gabriel.“Wait!” He managed, hoarsely.“That man..” he panted, thrusting an accusing index finger toward Dean.“Is a brother-f*cker,” he ended in triumph.Gaps were heard throughout, the voices echoing in the old building.“No, no! This can’t be!”“Is this true?!” Another scandalized guest screeched in horror.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Castiel, somewhat - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	'Til Doom Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a joke written because of the "Destiel wedding". No offence intended, of course. This is the first Supernatural thing/ fan-fiction I've (ever) written and I can't say I'm disappointed with the theme - or the cause, for that matter. I'd say "enjoy" but that would be pointless because it's quite short which leaves little room for enjoyment.

Sam sighed. It was the day of Dean and Cass’ wedding, he didn’t know what had possessed Dean, what had made him want to marry Cass all of a sudden. 

The only explanation he was given was Dean rushing into the Bunker, grabbing a fed suit, water and an orange, which was weird, then muttering something about crazed fan-girls and “Deancas”. A minute later, he received a wedding invite in the mail that looked suspiciously like something from someone’s science textbook, but Sam didn’t think to question it more - what with his brother getting married and everything. 

The funniest occurrence was he wasn’t even the best man - just a guest.

And get this, Becky, yes Becky was going to be there too. Pretty much everyone. 

Alas, there was nothing Sam could do so he began to prepare for the impending doom of marital bliss.

“Now, if anyone knows of any lawful reason these two men shouldn’t be joined in matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Just then, the door burst open, revealing a dishevelled and out of breath Gabriel.

“Wait!” He managed, hoarsely. 

“That man..” he panted, thrusting an accusing index finger toward Dean.

“Is a brother-f*cker,” he ended in triumph. 

Gasps were heard throughout, the voices echoing in the old building.

“No, no! This can’t be!”

“Is this true?!” Another scandalised guest screeched in horror.


End file.
